


The Rain

by stephenymush



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephenymush/pseuds/stephenymush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cơn mưa đến và đi. Bao trùm và rũ bỏ những nỗi u buồn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Được viết dưới một tối mưa dầm dề, hỗ trợ bởi những bài hát của Lana Del Rey và mối tình cao đẹp của hai người bọn họ :)  
> I don't own anything.

Metropolis lại mưa.

Cái thành phố với hắn là trơ trụi, cái thành phố chứa đựng bao nỗi chán chường, cái thành phố dấu yêu của hắn.

Những giọt nước li ti trượt dài trên tấm kính đắt tiền, tạo nên những điệu khúc xa hoa của thiên nhiên để rồi nhoà cùng cụm mây xám ngắt đang trôi bên ngoài. Một khung cảnh đáng chán.

Cảm thấy vị chát đắng của ly Scotch ban nãy bắt đầu phai trên đầu lưỡi, hắn lại chậm rãi nốc tiếp một ngụm. Nuốt xuống nỗi buồn, hoá trôi uất nghẹn.

Hắn cần một cái gì đó để lấp đầy tâm trạng trống rỗng của hắn, rượu e lại là lựa chọn duy nhất, cay nồng, thoang thoảng trên từng hơi thở...

Cặp mắt trong vắt như trời xanh đang hướng ra biển mưa mịt mù dưới bầu trời của hiện thực, hai hình ảnh đối lập như đang cười nhạo nhau qua khung cửa sổ. Lex khẽ nhếch môi, một nụ cười luôn héo đi trước khi lan đến khoé mắt, một màn diễn quen thuộc của hắn. Màn diễn đã cướp được biết bao ánh hồng qua lăng kính, cướp được biết bao đêm hoang dại xa xỉ.

Cướp được biết bao nỗi ngây thơ tươi trẻ.

Dõi theo hai sắc màu nổi bật giữa tấm áo khoác xám xịt của chốn đô thị, Lex lâm vào suy tư.

Một sinh mạng lại được cứu sống? Một niềm hy vọng lại được thắp lên?

Vậy tại sao nơi hắn lại lạnh lẽo.

Tại sao bóng tối vẫn nối gót, vẫn bao trùm bóng lưng hắn.

Tại sao màn mưa lại phủ lên đôi mắt hắn lúc này.

Từ lâu hắn đã nghĩ Chúa sinh ra con người có đôi mắt chỉ để định hướng những bước đi của mình. Chúng không bắt buộc phải biểu lộ cảm xúc, chúng chỉ cần phơi bày sự thật mà thôi, và sự thật thì luôn luôn vô tri và tàn nhẫn.

Bầu trời bên trong đôi mắt hắn trong vắt, sắc màu tạnh khỏi mây mù. Báo trước giông tố đang kéo đến.

Bầu trời bên trong đôi mắt của người ấy thật xanh tươi, thật sáng tỏ. Không một thứ gì có thể phá huỷ cảnh sắc ấy, kể cả cơn bão hùng mạnh nhất.

"Chúng ta có một định mệnh với nhau." 

Hắn lại khép môi, hơi cồn quyện trong không khí, lưu lại dấu vết duy nhất của câu nói vừa bật ra thật nhanh, câu nói vẫn giãy chết trong thâm tâm hắn bấy lâu nay. Tay hắn run rẩy.

Mưa bắt đầu nặng hạt, mọi thứ lại như bị sự im lặng nuốt chửng. Làn nước như ngọn roi quất vào thành lan can bên ngoài, Lex khẽ đưa tay đẩy mở cánh cửa lâu nay vẫn khoá kín, hắn bước ra ngoài.

Mùi ẩm mốc xộc vào mũi hắn, rửa trôi vị mặn chát vẫn đang lăn dài trên má, hắn co lại dưới tấm màn nước mỏng manh, xem đó như tấm lá chắn để bản thân có thể nép vào. Và hắn nhoà vào chúng.

"Clark." - Giọng nói hắn như vỡ ra, tiếng gọi lê thê như một bài điếu văn ngắn ngủi, heo hút vụt ra khỏi khoé môi khô nứt vì thiếu ngủ và đau đớn. Hắn đang cho phép bản thân được giả dối một lần cuối cùng, đầm mình vào sự huyễn hoặc của một phép màu đã đi xa. Và hắn gọi tên người ấy.

Không phải Kal-El, không phải Kent. Hắn không biết hai kẻ đó. Hắn đang với lấy Clark, một bóng lưng vững chắc và mạnh mẽ từng là nơi dựa dẫm của hắn, bạn của hắn, Clark.

Đột nhiên hai sắc màu chói chang ấy lại xuất hiện trước mặt hắn, xói vào đôi mắt hắn đau nhói. Đỏ và xanh. Mái đầu đen như nhung, dưới làn mi dày là hai viên ngọc chói loà sắc thanh, trêu chọc hắn, thương hại hắn... Cứu rỗi hắn.

Trên môi hắn nằng nặng, như có thứ gì đang khẽ chạm lên. Và hắn nhắm mắt, thả mình trong xúc cảm tuôn trào. Ấm áp, thân quen... Ướt át. Như giây phút trớ trêu mà bọn họ gặp nhau lần đầu. Lex thở dài qua nụ hôn khép, tìm lại cảm giác bình yên đã thiếu vắng bấy lâu nay.

Rồi tất cả lại tĩnh lặng. Và lạnh lẽo.

Lex mở mắt, trước mặt là những hạt mưa rơi lất phất thành một chuỗi u buồn, cười nhạo sự thê thảm của hắn.

Buông một tiếng cười đáp lại qua hơi thở, Lex quay lưng bước vội vào bên trong. Hắn vơ lấy chiếc chìa khoá đã rỉ, chân hối hả hướng về phía thang máy.

Đứng trong làn mưa lạnh buốt, Lex lãnh đạm mặc lơ ánh nhìn ngạc nhiên của người thanh niên vừa đưa xe đến cho hắn, miệng cậu ta lải nhải những lý do trễ nãi:

"Mong ngài thứ lỗi cho, do cậu bạn của tôi...."

Lex đột nhiên đưa câu hỏi, "Hai người là bạn thân sao?" Hắn tò mò.

"Vâng, cũng có vẻ..." Người thanh niên ngạc nhiên.

"Đừng dại dốt để mất điều đó." Hắn mỉm cười, trong mắt cay xè những hối hận, những luyến tiếc, lóng lánh như giọt pha lê chực tuôn xuống bờ má điêu tạc như ngà tinh khiết, để rồi cuốn đi cùng hạt mưa li ti.

Lướt qua thân hình chết lặng của người thanh niên, hắn bước nhanh vào xe.

***

Chiếc Porshe lao đi trong cơn mưa dữ, xé toạc làn nước bằng những đường cong tuyệt hảo của nó. Tiếng động cơ rít lên trong màn đêm.

Bánh xe đột nhiên xoay lệch, thân hình bóng lưỡng của nó xoay vòng, cuối cùng lao mình qua rào chắn, chiếc xe chìm xuống dòng xoáy sâu hút của lòng sông tối tăm.

Kéo theo người chủ xấu số của nó.

Xung quanh vẫn không bị đả động, nhịp sống vẫn hối hả, chiếc bánh răng cuộc sống lại trở về với sự nhuần nhuyễn như trước đây.

***

Clark giật mình, anh ngồi bật dậy trong đêm tối, căn hộ của anh vẫn còn tối đèn.

Đó là tiếng nước bị xuyên tạc bởi một vật vô cùng to lớn, mạnh mẽ.

Giống như chiếc xe lao xuống một dòng sông.

Anh nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, bên tai vang vọng một tiếng gọi từ nơi xa.

Ngoài màn sương đang bám trên khung cửa kính, mưa đã tạnh.

11:01 PM - TPHCM 28/07/2014


End file.
